


The Never-Ending Dance

by foolofatook001



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Does Tui count as a 'major character'?, Gen, I don't know how to tag this really, Zhao and Zuko show up as well, anyway Character Death, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolofatook001/pseuds/foolofatook001
Summary: In which La the Ocean Spirit must help the Avatar restore balance. The Siege of the North, from the view of the Ocean.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Never-Ending Dance

_ This is the way it has to be _ , Tui said, her voice gentle in La’s head.

_ That doesn’t mean I have to like it, _ La replied brokenly.

_ My life and energy is mine to give _ , she reminded him.

_ But you’re leaving me. _

_ La, my love, I will return. Do not forget your role. Control your temper. And do not -  _ Suddenly, she was snatched out of the pool. La writhed in an agony of inaction, knowing he had to let Tui sacrifice herself.

And then he felt her life leave the mortal and spirit worlds and the absence left him gasping.  _ Tui! _ he cried.

There was no gentle answer in reply.

A sudden, overwhelming rage swept over him - but it wasn’t his. It was another’s, a strong presence he had not felt in a very long time.

It was the rage of the Avatar.

The airbender leapt into the pool where La had frozen in place, struck by the loss of Tui and surprised by the depth of determination within the Avatar. He felt the Avatar’s spirit reach out to him and a part of him that had been sleeping for a long, long time began to wake.

La, in tandem with the Avatar and his own anger growing, began to shed his mortal form, growing, growing, feeling the surge and swell of the waves, sensing the intruders in his waters. He reached out and reached through the Avatar, rising up out of the Spirit Oasis that had been his home - his and Tui’s home - for so long. They were one now, he and the Avatar, and together they would wreak vengeance for the death of Tui on all of Agni’s children that they could.

They felt the ships, still bombarding the city from the harbor, and turned toward them. As they turned, they saw the girl, the girl with the white hair, the one with the remnant of Tui’s spirit, lying on the ground beside the pool. They slipped a train of thought into the old Fire Nation general’s mind (he had been touched before, they could tell) and then strode out into the city, sweeping away the Fire Nation filth that was infesting the city. 

But even in his righteous anger, La felt the exact moment when Tui returned. She was different, but she was there. He turned back toward the Spirit Oasis, slowly releasing the Avatar. La began to shrink as they return, but then he saw the one. The murderer of Tui. Without another thought, he whipped out a tendril and seized the murderer. The death of a spirit could not go unpunished. He heard the young one -  _ Now there is one touched by destiny,  _ he thought - trying to help the general, honorable even when it was his enemy that was dying, but La would not allow him to move. The Ocean did not forget. Nor did it forgive.

By the time La returned to the Spirit Oasis, his anger was spent, and he was ready to rejoin the Spirit World.

_ La? _ asked a young woman’s voice, unsure, yet still containing echoes of  _ her _ .

_ I’m back, little one,  _ he told her, keeping his voice gentle.  _ You have taken on a great burden _ .

_ I know _ , she replied, sadly.

_ You are brave,  _ he said, with respect.  _ I will teach you our dance, and you will be the new spirit of the Moon. _

_ I am honored, La _ , she said.

_ I am grateful, _ he replied.  _ It is not right when the world is out of balance. _


End file.
